A touch-detection device, which is utilized as, for instance, an input device of electronic equipment including a display device, includes, for example, a plurality of driving electrodes to which a driving signal is successively supplied, and a detection electrode which forms a capacitance between the driving electrode and itself, and detects an object which is in contact with, or in close proximity to, a detection surface, based on a signal obtained from the detection electrode.
In this kind of touch-detection device, the area of a detection surface corresponding to one driving electrode decreases by increasing the number of driving electrodes, and thus the detection precision (detection resolution) can be enhanced. However, if the number of driving electrodes is increased, a time increases until completing one-time sensing of the detection surface by successively supplying the driving signal to all driving electrodes.
An object of an embodiment of the present disclosure is to provide a touch-detection device, a display device having a touch-detection function, and a touch-detection method, which can shorten a time that is needed for detection, while maintaining detection precision.